Total Drama Deception
16 contestants at most! Please sign up as yourself and a TDI character. Contestants Hosts Chris-Host-chimchar2356025 Shadow-Co-Host-chimchar2356025 Silver (from Pokemon) - CK11 Contestants Chimmy-Guess who? XD Lindsay-chimchar2356025 CK11- duh me Courtney - COKEMAN11 (pwned) Izzy-NIzzy NIzzy-NIzzy (XD Crazy twins of doom! XDDDDDDD) Ethan- YP Harold- YP Cards- Cards777 DJ- Cards777 Joe- KoopaKidJr. Dimitri- KoopaKidJr. Oweguy- Owenguy101 (Hi everybody! XD Dr. Nick) Ezekiel- Owenguy101 (Eh?) Tye- (I think you know) Heather- Tye (Dun dun dun! XD) Pre-chat *a random college dorm* Chimmy:Hey, guys! Guess what I found out on-line! (TDI characters, don't talk until I say it's OK) CK11: What? Chimmy:There's a contest! ^^ Silver: It's this one, pathetic wimps. Chimmy:Did you hear something? (The hosts don't come in till everyone's here...) CK11: Oh! It was my imaginary friend! He's surprisingly very loud and noticeable... (XD nice save, don't you think) (Chimmy:XD nice) Chimmy:*reads off of site* Apply for the Total Drama Contest! Winners will travel to the set of Total Drama Deception and compete with 8 TDI characters! *finishes reading* Whaddya think, should we sign up? CK11: Sure! Wait...this is an awkward college...co-gender dorms... O.O Chimmy:*hides the fact that it's actually Chimchar University in disguise XD* Yup! (XD) CK11: *watches as set falls and it is revealed to be Chimchar University XD* Explanation complete. Chimmy:I KNEW I should have used duct tape! (XD) Oh, well...*clicks on sign-up link* NIzzy *arrives* Hi guys! ...Crap stupid smoke bomb didn't work... *smoke bomb explodes, turns out to be a paint bomb* (XD) Chimmy:ACK!!! *wipes paint off of face* So, we signed up for a contest! ^^ NIzzy: *has purple paint all over her and her hair is all spiked up like Sonic’s (XD) ARGGHHGGH! Chimmy:Ooh, that looks fun!! *dumps red and black paint all over her and spikes her hair up like Shadow's XDD* NIzzy: Hmm...You look like someone but I can't put my finger on it. (XD) Chimmy:Too bad it isn't Halloween...oh well, at least we could win that contest! *waits for the rest of her peeps to get here* NIzzy: Yup ^^ *still trying to sort out her purple hair issue (XD FAIL)* Chimmy:*yawns* It's getting pretty late, isn't it? Oweguy: Hello Chimmy. I joined just like you said. Ezekiel: Where am I eh? Chimmy:I must be hearing things...I just heard a random canadian! (XD, but the TDI characters don't talk until Chris says so...) Oweguy: Chris. You look smaller than I thought you did. Either that or I'm getting bigger. *shakes fat belly* XD (Chimmy:Also, Chris doesn't come in until we have all the contestants, which should be pretty soon.) Chimmy:*goes insane...well, insane-ER. XD* Oweguy: *raids Chris's fridge* Hey Zeke! I found a carton of milk with you on it! Ezekiel: Who put that on there eh? The day has come! Chimmy:*runs in holding a piece of paper* OMG!! Guess what, guys! Tye: I won the lotto? WOO HOO! (XD) Chimmy:No! I WON THE CONTEST!!! And I'm taking you guys! Oweguy: Yo Tye! I finally get to meet you since I didn't make TDAuthor4. What's up! Tye: Nothing much, you? Sorry you couldn't make TDA4, though. Chimmy:Guys! The bus to take us to the set should be arriving in...*bus pulls up* 0 seconds! Come on! *runs to bus* Tye: WOO! *runs onto bus* So, where're we going? Driver:*looks back at them, revealing himself to be Shadow* Chimmy:Shadow! YOU'RE hosting? Shadow:Well...sorta. Just co-hosting. *blushes* Anyways, let's go! *drives off* Sonic: (surprisenly there) Why's he hosting? He's only been the main star of one game. I've been in plenty. Oweguy: Hi Sonic. Tye: Which TDI people are we against? Chris:*randomly appears, shoves Sonic out of bus* I told you, you only appear in episode 8!!! Shadow:*recounts competitors* Lindsay, Courtney, Izzy, Harold, DJ, Ezekiel and Heather. Gwen got injured, so some dude named Dimitri is replacing her. Tye: Oh, Dimitri? I know him. He's not as bad as- *looks beside him to see Joe in the next seat*... Joe. (XD) Sonic: *poping out of bus window* Isn't Dimitri that echidna that's just a robotic head in a glass sphere? Shadow:*closes bus window* Chris:I suggest not provoking him. *shudders* Anyways, we'll be arriving in... Shadow:We're here! Day 1 Shadow:*stops the bus, walks out* Chris:*steps out, talks to the TDI characters* (Who can talk now, BTW) Welcome your competition! *everybody steps out of bus* Chimmy:Hiya! Lindsay:Who are these people? (CONF) Tye: There's Heather here? *shudders* (CONF) Heather: So the bus pulls up, and I see the biggest freaks in the world! I thought the people I was with for the first two seasons were bad, but these guys take freak to a whole new level! (XD) Chimmy:I'm Chimmy! Lindsay:Hiya, Cara! (XD) I'm Lindsay! Chimmy:Close enough! (XD) Ezekiel: *throws up in barf bag* I get car sick eh. Oweguy: I told you not to eat my hot dog! Heather; Please tell me we won't be on a team with any of these new guys! Tye: Oh, shut up. We aren't thrilled to see you, either. Oweguy: *spits tongue out at Heather* I'm not thrilled to see you Heather. Ezekiel: When's the challenge eh? Chris:Don't worry, the new guys will be on a seperate team than the oldies! And the challenge we be...right after I converse with the interns! *runs off* Oweguy: I feel sorry for what happens to the interns. Chris:*returns, herds contestants into mess hall* OK! Today's challenge is...*lights go out* Chimmy:What's happening? Lindsay:IDK!!! Chris:Wait! Wh-what're you doing? *thumping noise is heard, then a scream, lights flicker back on* Ezekiel: *pees pants* Oweguy: Gross. Tye: Oh my god! He never got to tell us what the challenge was! (XD) Chimmy:*looks down at floor, screams* Shadow:What? Lindsay:Look! Chris's dead body:*lays on floor, dried blood all over* Oweguy: Oh the horror! Is it a horror challenge? Ezekiel: *vomits* Shadow:*licks some of the blood, spits it out* DEFINETLY real! Chimmy:You mean... Shadow;Yeah. There's a murderer! Oweguy: Who's (deep voice) THE MURDERER? Ezekiel: *regains conseus after barfing. sees Chris again and vomits* Shadow:I don't know. But it could be anybody! Chimmy:For now, though...we all better get some rest. NIzzy: *hair is still purple* (XD) Harold: Mad Mystery Solving skills... ACTIVATE!!!! *Bumps into wall* (XD) Ethan: I found a hair! *Picks up hair* we need DNA testing! Whoever touched Chris last is the culprit! Day Two Chimmy:*wakes up* Morning... Oweguy: Day two already? That was fast. But who murdered Chris? Lindsay:None of us know. Not even Silver or Shadow... Oweguy: Well we need to find clues. Chimmy:Agreed! Shadow:*walks in cabin* Hey, you searching for clues? Then you better have this. *gives them magnifying glass, crowbar, and a lock pick* Oweguy: *spots napkin with orange powder on it* What's this? Chimmy:*takes lick of it* Cheese doodlies. (XD) Tye: *gasps* Not Cheese doodlies! Chimmy:You're right...it's Cheese BALLS! (XD) Oweguy: *also spots a trail of mud* Mud trackings. Chimmy:*follows trail with her magnifiying glass* Oweguy: Wait. Where was Chris when we found him dead? Lindsay:The middle of the mess hall, why? Oweguy: Because I think that's where the mud trail is heading to. *plays the suspence note on Harold's keyboard* Chimmy:So...either Chris stepped in mud on the way here, or the murderer stepped in mud while following Chris. Either way, we need foot-print samples! Oweguy: I don't recall Chris having mud on his shoes when he died so it must be (deep voice) THE MURDERER! Chimmy:OK! *begins taking footprint samples from everyone* Oweguy: I don't think it's me nor you. It couldn't be Lindsay so it must be someone we haven't seen last night. Chimmy:What about Joe, or Dimitri? Their footprints match the ones that stepped in mud... Oweguy: Yes. It must be one of them. Besides. Joe is pretty mean. Chimmy:We can't come to assumptions, though. We'll have to interview both of them. Tye: I will come to assumptions! I say we need to burn the witch! *points at Heather* (XD) Heather: O_O Chimmy:Can't. Her footprints don't match the muddy ones. Tye: So? Can't we burn her anyways? (XD) Chimmy:Can't. It's just not right. Tye: Fine. Can we burn Joe if it was him? (XD) Chimmy:Yup. (XDDDD) Oweguy: *looks for Joe holding torch* Silver: I know the murderer. It's one of you pathetic wimps. And you're a female. *walks away* Chimmy:*doesn't get it ;;* Courtney: Alright, you duds. We need DNA and fingerprints. I'll search Chris's body while...uh...Ezekiel gets hair, blood and fingerprints. Harold will search for the knife. CK11: Chimmy, get the samples. NIzzy, find the knife. Courtney (conf): Copycat. Chimmy:Got it! *sneaks over to Joe* Ezekiel: I've got the hair, blood (barfs) and fingerprints eh. NIzzy: *finds a knife* Chimmy:Hey, does knife have blood on it? NIzzy: No... Chimmy:Dang! Oweguy: *looks at floor and gasps* Look on the floor! Ezekiel: What eh? NIzzy: GASPESTH Chimmy:OMG!!! IT'S A SPECK OF DUST!!! (XD) NIzzy: *sees another knife* OMG There's a knife! *sees a trail of bloody knives* O.o Izzy: Cool! Chimmy:*follows trail in a circle XD* NIzzy: *bites nails* Izzy: You scared? NIzzy: *screams and hides behind a bush* Izzy: O.o Oweguy: *notices something* Where's Chris's body?! NIzzy: DUN DUN DUH! Izzy: *looks around* Yeah... Oweguy: (deep voice) THE MURDERER must have took him! Chimmy:*gaspeth XD* NIzzy: Hm... Chainsaw killer: *jumps out of a bush* NIzzy: *kicks him in the face* Chainsaw killer: *runs away crying* Chimmy:I STILL think it's Joe or Dimitri...*tests fingerprint samples* You'll never beilve this! NIzzy: What? Oweguy: Is (deep voice) THE MURDERER finally found out? Chimmy:Yup! Let's go to the mess hall and tell everybody! NIzzy: DUN DUN- Izzy: SHUT UP! Chimmy:*arrives at mess hall* Everybody, we're found out who the murderer is! Joe: There was a murder?! Dimitri: Oh no bros!!! Chimmy:Don't play, dumb, Dimitri! You know that you-*lights sudddenly go off* Lindsay:Crap, not again! *lights flicker back on, Dimitri is missing* Chimmy....didn't...commit...the murder. *looks around nervously* (Lights go off again) Ethan: Whoops! I hit the light switch! *turns lights back on again* head count! One! Harold: Two. Chimmy:Three! Lindsay:47! (XD) Joe: Once again, Chimmy has proven her stupidness! I applaud you girl! (sarcastically claps for Chimmy XD) Chimmy:*is tired* Phew....*passes out* Joe: Well that shut her up!!! Oweguy: Who did it? Joe or Dimitri? *gas thingy from Mutiny on the Soundstage rolls in* Oweguy: *gags* Can't breathe. *falls down on floor* Lindsay:*passes out* *chaos continues until everybody passes out* Day 3 Chimmy:*groans, wakes up* Huh? Why...why am I in the middle of a forest? CK11: *looks at body* I...I'm a LUXRAY! And you're a...Rhyperior? (XD) We're Pokemon! D: NIzzy: *groans really loudly* Izzy: *is riding on a bear* YAYZ! NIzzy: *still groaning* Chimmy:*looks at body* WHAT THE...why am I a Charmander? Lindsay:Yeah, and why am I a....Dunsparce? Chimmy:...I THINK you mean Phanpy.... (XD) Izzy: I'm a Leafeon! NIzzy: I'm Umbreon? Hey I wanted to be a water pokemon! *sulks* Joe: Why am I a Dragonite? Dimitri: Bigger question? Why am I a Ludicolo? Chimmy:OK, THIS is too weird....*looks up at sky* Ooh! A solar eclipse! NIzzy: Why do I have the urge to bite Joe? Izzy: We all do. NIzzy: Oh...OKAY! Joe: I wouldn't do that if I were you. No wait, I would! Oweguy: What the? I'm a Munchlax! (Chimmy:Why am I not surprised XD) Oweguy: When's the craziness going to end and when will Chirs be found? *starts chewing on Chris's body* NIzzy: HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!!!! ...I have a tail? (XD) Oweguy: Wait. I think I know who turned us into pokemon! Chimmy:Who? NIzzy: WHO!? *bites tail* Oweguy: I think it's Silver. He's from pokemon and is a little rude. *plays pokemon gold* Silver from Sonic the Hedgehog: Wait. I'm not from Pokemon. Oweguy: Not you. Chimmy:Speaking of Silver, what happened to the hosts? Shadow:*walks in with a Houndoom's body* You guys too? Silver: I told you that the murderer was a female. *takes out wand* If you can retrieve this wand (no god-playing) in a Pokemon Battle with me, a Machamp, then you'll all be turned backt o your original forms and I'll eliminate the murderer....now who will fight me? Lindsay:*shakes head* Chimmy:Ooh! Me! ME! Oweguy: I'll fight you Silver. *evolves into Snorlax* Whoa. I didn't know I could do that. Chimmy:*is still not surprised XD* Oweguy: *does body slam on Silver. Silver loses some health* Chimmy:*uses Metal Claw* Ethan: *wakes up* I'm a pikachu! Sweet! Harold: *wakes up and sees himself* I'm a luvdisc?! (XDDDDDDD) (Chimmy:BEST. TDIMON. EVER. XD) Joe: Your all morons!!! (fires Fire Blast on Machamp-Silver) Silver: I said only one of you can fight me...and since Oweguy volunteered first, let the games begin! (No one fight me except Oweguy) Chimmy:Aw, no fair! I volunteered first! (XD Courtney moment) Joe: STEW-PID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Silver: *uses Hyper Beam* Stupid Snorlax durability. (XD) CK11: I coulda finished him. Courtney: I'm a Magikarp? Really? (XD) Izzy: THE MURDERER IS FEMALE! NIzzy: -.- Oweguy: *appears from the sky and lands on Silver. Silver loses more health* NIzzy: Go Oweguy! *cheers* Oweguy: *surprisenly does a powerful Giga Impact move and deals lots of damage to Silver* Silver: Oww..oww...*uses Hyper Beam* Oww...oww...*faints from lack of strength* The murderer was...Izzy...She's out of the competition...*turns self and Izzy into humans* I'll make you humans tomorrow. Day 4 Silver: *turns everyone into humans* Chimmy:So....it was Izzy? *lights go out* Lindsay:*screams in terror* *lights come back on* Lindsay:*is lying on the floor, dead* CK11: You're kidding me. You're kidding me. We already had a murder challenge. Courtney: Oh, CK11, I love you! CK11: *wakes up from dream, sees Lindsay taking a walk, pinches himself* Good...Lindsay's alive... *Lindsay is slashed by an unknown figure* CK11: What the heck? (could you do the elimination table to show Oweguy's win and Izzy's elimination?) (Chimmy:Sorry, IDK how...) (CK11: Then someone needs to get Nalyd. XD But seriously.) (Chimmy:I'll do it tommorow. XD slacker) (CK11: But it's only like... *looks at clock* Oh...I NEED TO BE STUDYING! XD But seriously I GTG) (Oweguy: Chimmy said I'm in charge of the chart) CK11: Lindsay was slashed by an unknown figure...*looks around* Joe's gone...he could be... Courtney: *talking to Lindsay* CK11: Wait...if that's the real Lindsay, then that's...a prop Lindsay? Lindsay:OMG! It was like, SO scary, Courtney! The hospital said they were barely able to save me! Courtney: You should leave the show during tonight's elimination to prevent that from happening! *smiles evilly* CK11: *gasps* CK11 (conf): Sure, Courtney's hot, but she's deviously trying to eliminate Lindsay. I won't do anything about the Lindsay thing, though. If Lindsay quits, and someone else is elimiated along with her, that makes it three down, twelve to go. Lindsay:Maybe...I'm not sure, Cara! COurtney: *yelling* DO IT! CK11 (conf): Now I'll do something. CK11: Courtney, don't do it. Courtney: I DON'T CARE! ...Wait, was that on camera? *attacks cameraman, breaks camera* Lindsay:*winces* CK11: *kisses Lindsay* CK11 (conf): If Courtney won't, Lindsay will. Sure, she's on the other team, but it's not like any if THESE girls are remotely interesting... Linday:*eyes go wide* CK11: What? You ARE single...right? Lindsay:Yeah...but.... CK11: I get it. Sorry. *hands Lindsay $20 and leaves* Lindsay:*runs up and kisses CK* Joe: (CONF.) This is amazing! Noone suspects a thing! This competish is in my bag! CK11: *confused* CK11 (conf): I just need JOE out of the way... Lindsay:I never said I didn't like you, Cole! (XD) CK11 (conf): Well, it's better than Cameroen... (XD) CK11: Um...okay. We'll date after the merge. Oweguy: Does anyone know what happened to Chris? Did he really die? Shadow:Yes... The First Official Pre-Challenge Challenge. Silver: You must draw one of the following if you want an advantage in the next challenge: *Me in a swordsman suit *Shadow in a pickle suit *Chris in a ghost suit Due when Shadow decides to announce the official challenge, or if someone dies and we have to eliminate the murderer. (XD) Oweguy: My pic is done.(XD Pickles) NIzzy: Mine is done! XD Chimmy:Everyone, hide your pics, or Ethan might have a nervous breakdown...(XD JK) Courtney: It's not like I'm DaVinci or anything... Silver: One more entry, and then I judge. Today's my hosting day, according to the schedule. This elimination is mine, next two eliminations, it's Shadow, then mine, then two Shadows...you get the idea. (XD) Silver...you know what? I seriously don't care. Judging time. Best and worst have surprises coming. Judging, by Silver File:Shadow_Pickle.png|Courtney's...horrible...pic... File:Good_god....png|Chimmy's pic XD File:Chris_in_a_ghost_suit.png|CK11's pic...XD File:Shadow_the_Pickle_-NIzzy.png|Pickle shadow? --NIzzy File:Shadow_pickle_costume.png|Pickle Shadow! *'Courtney' - I hate this picture. I'm pretty sure Shadow would kill you right now. This isn't Bad Drawingz iz Us! What were you thinking? D. D, D, D, D, D. D. *'CK11' - Funny. But it's a recolor. A good recolor. Nice idea, showing only the eyes. But still a recolor. C+. *'Chimmy' - I said SUIT, not SHIRT! But it's still good, and I like the funny comment. B-. *'NIzzy' - You know? This would have won. BUT! Pickles aren't SQUARE. They're rounded. But still, A-. *'Oweguy' - You WIN! Out of all the pathetic wimps existing here, you WIN! Invincibility AND you get to sit out of the next challenge! It's funny. Just funny. And it has a Shadow underneath and it's a ROUNDED PICKLE. ROUNDED, NIZZY, ROUNDED. Results + True Challenge Silver: So...yeah. Oweguy gets to sit out and has invincibility. Now...there's two more spots for invincibility. The team that wins the next challenge gets those spots along with someone else they pick. And it can't be Courtney, who, by the way, is sitting out. She is out of the running for invincibility. That means 13 people on the challenge. Now, there will be a leftover person. He/She can pick the team he/she wants to be on, but if their team wins, they don't get invincibility. So choose wisely, leftover wimp. If your name is crossed out, you've been shot. *Chimmy + NIzzy + CK11. *Lindsay + Ezekiel. *Cards + Tye. *Joe + Ethan. *Harold + Heather. *DJ + Dimitri. Silver: The leftover is CK11. CK11: I pick NIzzy's team. Silver: Okay...your challenge is to escape this! Elmo: Hi! You have to keep away from me. *takes out tranquilzer gun* If I shoot both of your team members with this, your team is out. Silver: And...go! Elmo: *shoots at Ethan* (Chimmy can control Elmo too) Chimmy:Hiya, Elmo! Elmo:DON'T TOUCH ME!! (XD) CK11: *is wide-eyed* Courtney: This is unfair! Elmo: *tranks Courtney* Courtney: What the-*falls* Elmo: *shoots Chimmy, looks at Ethan who is tranked* Lindsay:*attempts to stay hidden* CK11: Chimmy, look out! Elmo: Oh, no, you don't! *shoots CK11 but hits Lindsay by accident* Chimmy:*attempts to hide* CK11: *guards Chimmy* NIzzy: ARGGHHH IT'S THE WEIRD RACIST RED FUZZ BALL!! *points at Elmo and hides behind CK11* (XD) Ezekiel: Where's the fuzzball eh? Elmo: Right here! *fires at Ezekiel* CK11: Great, I've got two chicks right behind me, expecting me to guard them. Elmo: *shoots at CK11* CK11: NO! NEV-*faints, revealing Chimmy and NIzzy* Elmo: Elmo loves his goldfish AND his crayon. *takes out crayon XD* Courtney: *slightly awake* Finally...the real Elm...*falls back asleep* Ezekiel: NO ELMO! GET AWAY FROM ME! Eh. Elmo: *shoots at Ezekiel again* Chimmy:*dodges at lot of shots* Elmo: Ezekiel down...next is Chimmy...muahaha... *fires at Chimmy* Chimmy:*ducks, pulls out AK-47* Elmo: *shoots AK-47 and breaks it* (1,000th edit! w00t!) Chimmy:*laughs evily* THIS SHOW IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE LETTER S FOR SUCKY!!! *chucks S at Elmo* Elmo: S is for sand! *takes out sand and dodges S* Just kidding! S is for sleep when I shoot you with this tranky! *firs at Chimmy* Chimmy:*runs from tree* NOT A FIR!!!! (CK11: I meant fire. XD) Elmo: Maybe a tree wasn't as good as a trank... *tranks Chimmy* Chimmy:ACK!!! *in caught in huge explosion* Elmo: *explosion clears, Chimmy is tranked* Yes... *fires at NIzzy* Elmo: You don't have any ammo! I'm the only one with a gun! (Only Elmo shoots people, You dodge.) *Shoots Cards* Cards: My bad! (I didn't read the challenge description correctly) Sorry! Elmo: And Cards falls asleep... (It's okay. No problem. But you still got tranked. XD) Cards: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. (Okay good) Elmo: *takes aim and tranks Tye* NIzzy: *dodges all of Elmo's attacks* Ha! Can't catch me! Ezekiel: *throws a big rock at Elmo. doesn't even go near him* NIzzy: O.o *hides behind Ezekiel* Joe: (hides in the most unmentionable place at the camp, along with Dimitri XD) NIzz: ........................................ (CK11: Zeke was tranked.) Elmo: *shoots NIzzy* Now, where's Joe... *looks in Silver's room* Aha! *fires at Joe* Elimination Table